


make me this promise on my dying life

by ardentiia



Series: dabble in drabbles (fe3h) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen, Hurt, Last words, Short One Shot, War, but Canon Divergent, hilda and claude are really good friends, hilspar is here but not centric, honestly just sort of a what if, i wanted to write a drabble and this happened, i'm having a field day with all these angsty scenes, no beta we die like Glenn, sort of examining claude/hilda dynamic with caspar and hilda together and claude approves, tbh was supposed to be for hilspar week but idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentiia/pseuds/ardentiia
Summary: He can't tell her it's going to be okay. He can't tell her that she'll move on. All he can do is hold her as she cries, mourning the loss of her best friend and king.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan
Series: dabble in drabbles (fe3h) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	make me this promise on my dying life

He finds her on her knees next to a body clad in gold, the shattered remnants of an axe that's not hers buried in his chest. 

"You're going to be okay," she says, frantically trying to staunch the blood pouring from the wound. It coats her gloves, a darker red than the fabric, staining it as she rips cloth from Claude's cloak and her clothes for makeshift bandages. "Caspar, help me stabilize him so we can get him to the healers."

"No. You two need to get out of here, there'll be another wave coming soon." Wincing from the movement, Claude reaches up to grab Hilda's hand. Fresh blood snakes down his torso. "Hilda, leave me."

"Claude, for once in your life, let me do the saving! I'm not leaving you!" Her eyes glitter with tears as she screams for a healer, but there's no one around to hear. 

"When my people invade, talk to them like how you talked to me. Please." He cups her cheek in his palm, leaving a bloody handprint only interrupted by the tears traveling down her face. She grips his wrist, knuckles white, before managing a small nod. Turning his head, Claude spots Caspar hovering by Hilda's side and beckons him closer.

"Caspar, hey." Caspar kneels next to Claude, bowing his head. Claude puts his hand on his knee, his teeth red as he smiles. "Sorry about all this."

He laughs weakly, blood bubbling up from his lips. "Just promise me you'll take care of her. It'll help me sleep better at night."

Caspar snorts, shaking his head. Tears shine in his eyes, but he nods nonetheless. "You can count on me."

"Thanks. Ah, my cousins are going to have a field day when they hear about what happened to me..." Claude looks up at the clouds, a smile on his face.

There's too much red, and Claude's too far gone, but still, she tries. She tries, and tries, and tries until her entire front is covered in his blood and his breathing is so shallow Caspar can barely hear it. She tries until his heartbeat is a mere whisper, his eyes glassy and staring up at the sky forever. She tries until all of it stops.

Finally, Caspar places his hands over hers.

He can't tell her it's going to be okay. He can't tell her that she'll move on. All he can do is hold her as she cries, mourning the loss of her best friend and king.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I'm just out here trying to make myself cry as best I can. 
> 
> Originally for Hilspar Week (coming up July 31!!) but it didn't fit with any of the topics and I also didn't think it was enough Hilspar centric to warrant being published during that week so here it is! My first time writing a drabble as well :) 
> 
> I'm on Twitter! Come yell with me about Hilspar! Or Hilclaude! Or FE3H in general! I love them all! [@ardentiia](https://twitter.com/ardentiia)


End file.
